The present invention relates to an adjustable headrest to be provided to a vehicle seat.
A conventional adjustable headrest of this kind comprises a headrest stay extending upward from a seat back of a vehicle seat, a main body of the headrest for supporting the head portion of the occupant on the seat from the rear, and a ratchet mechanism arranged in the main body of the headrest. The main body of the headrest includes a frame rotatably connected to the headrest stay and a foamed body for covering the frame. The ratchet mechanism includes a base plate fixed to the frame, a ratchet plate with a pawl portion, and a support pin connecting a reinforcing plate and the ratchet plate, and a lock member fixed to the frame. The lock member has lock teeth which can freely be engageable with the pawl portion in different positions. The inclination of the main body of the headrest to the headrest stay is changed according to the engagement positions of the pawl portion and the lock teeth. The engagement between the pawl portion and the lock teeth prevents the main body of the headrest from inclining backward relative to the headrest stay.